maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucid/Monster
Lucid is the newest of the Black Mage's commanders, and has the ability to manipulate dreams. Story Early Life Lucid's early life flashbacks can be found within the cracks of subconscious located in Lacheln Downtown. As players run through the quest line of the city, more cracks can be unlocked. To unlock a crack, players will have to accept the quest given by clicking on the crack. Each quest will require 10 Dream Fragments, which can be found by killing the monsters in the area. First Crack of Subconscious It is revealed that Lucid was an elf from Elluel and she used to be friend with Athena and Danika. The flashback was set in the time when Lucid first discovered her ability to manipulate dreams. After a day of training with Athena, Lucid decided to continue her training alone at night. But no matter how hard she tried, her archery skills wouldn't improve. She was desperate because she wanted Mercedes' attention. And then, while accidentally falling asleep, a dream appeared inside her mind. In that dream, she performed her archery skills exceptionally well, hitting all of the targets with great accuracy and earned the recognition of Mercedes herself. After waking up, Lucid then realized she had the ability to control dreams to such an extent that her dreams could be mistaken as reality. Second Crack of Subconscious One day, Lucid made a music box as a gift for Mercedes, who loved it very much, in order to make an impression. Lucid wanted this gift to be for Mercedes to enjoy only. However, unlike what she had planned, everyone in the town came to listen her music box. Third Crack of Subconscious Athena and Lucid both asked Mercedes to come with her and fight the war against the Black Mage. However, Mercedes denied both of them because it was too dangerous. Not giving up, on one night, Lucid decided to follow Mercedes into combat, only to see Mercedes talking to Athena. Mercedes had entrusted Athena with the task of taking care of Elluel and its treasure while she was gone. Fourth Crack of Subconscious Being jealous of Athena, Lucid isolated herself with her dreams in a cave. She also erased everyone's memory so no one could remember or recognize her. And then, when the Black Mage was sealed by the five heroes, the freezing curse struck Elluel. Everyone including Mercedes were frozen and Lucid suffered the curse as well. However, Lucid wasn't asleep, she was kept awake for years because of her ability. This drove Lucid to insanity. Fifth Crack of Subconscious In one particular dream while Lucid was frozen, she crossed path with the Black Mage, who offered her more power and a new world. Lucid accepted the offer and with her new power, she broke free of the ice trapping her and brought her madness to the world. Sixth Crack of Subconscious In the present, the Alliance is arguing about the existence of the Gate to the Future. Meanwhile, Lucid and the Black Mage are watching. Lucid said that everything was going according to plan even though the Alliance has discovered the Future world was just an illusion. She also asks about the new world Black Mage promised but all she sees is pure darkness. Shocked, Lucid creates the City of Illusions Lacheln, where festivity never ends and happiness is forever. She also decides to spread this dream all over the Maple World, hoping the Black Mage would change his mind about a world without light. Battle Lucid is a Lv230 enemy which is the boss of the recent discovered area, Arcane River: City of Illusions Lacheln. Players are required to be Lv220 or higher, have as least 360 Arcane Force and have completed the quest line at City of Illusions Lacheln in order to fight Lucid. The battle consists of 2 phases and in each phase, players must defeat Lucid 10 times in order to advance. Gas Mask will attempt to warn the players when Lucid uses dangerous skills such as dragon breath, etc. Phase 1 In this phase, Lucid will not move but instead, she'll sit on a flower at the middle of a flat map and attack players with a variety of skills : *Lucid can create several lines of flowers on the screen and detonate them to damage 30% of their health to players. This skill is similar to Damien's Spatial Rip on 2nd phase. *Forced Teleportation : Lucid can teleport players around the map. *Summons : Lucid can summon a variety of monsters during battle including butterflies, dragons, totems and mushrooms. The mushrooms and totems will attack nearby players like normal monsters and deal 80% of their health. The butterflies will fly above Lucid and attack players by firing bullets that damages 20% of the target's health while the dragon will occasionally descend to the ground and perform a long-ranged fire breath that instantly kills players in contact. The summon that can't be attacked is the dragon . For the other summons, players can destroy them but they can only deal maximum 500,000 damage per hit on the golems and the mushrooms (No damage limit on the butterflies). *Lucid can fire large crescent-shaped bullets in various directions which does 30% of the target's health. *When fighting Lucid, small butterflies will randomly spawn on the map. They are stationary, partially transparent and harmless to the players. However, when the number of butterflies exceeds a certain limit, Lucid will gain a new attack. Each butterflies will split itself into 3 smaller butterflies and they will simultaneously charge at the players. The smaller butterflies deal 20% of the target's health as damage when they explode, so players will have to move continuously to dodge the attack. Each player will only see the butterflies targeted them, so they don't have to dodge butterflies targeting other players. Butterflies can be dispelled by activating the trumpet statue on both ends of the map. Phase 2 In this phase, players will confront Lucid in a map full of platforms. Lucid will fly around the map, attacking all players. She'll have a different skill set but her summons and the ability to fire crescent-shaped bullets can still be used. *The dragon now becomes more dangerous as it will target a large area in the middle of the map. Only by standing near the dragon or on the highest platforms can the players evade his fire breath. Additionally, the butterflies here have higher fire rate and shoot more bullets. The totems can temporarily disable the platform they are standing on after their attacks. The mushrooms, however, will not appear in the 2nd phase. *While roaming, Lucid will also releases crescent-shaped bullets like in 1st phase but with higher amount, velocity, and damage. She also gains a new attack which Gas Mask will warn every time she uses it. Lucid will charge around the map with extreme speed in a clockwise direction, dealing 50% of their health to all enemies the bullet collides with. *Lucid will sometimes summon time bombs and attach each bomb on a player. Deals high damage on explosion but not always accurate. The damage can be avoided through a Priest's holy magic shell. *The small butterflies will still spawn in the 2nd phase. However, Lucid will use a different attack. She'll move to the center of the map, absorb all of the butterflies and release a large amount of bullets around her. The platforms will disappear and players can fly around the map to dodge the bullets. When the attack ends, the platforms will reappear. The totems will be paused during the attack but players can still take damage on touching them. Dispelling butterflies using the trumpet statues here is recommended because the bullets deal very high damage, which is 50% of the target's health. *Lucid also has an attack skill similar to Lotus's dark bombs on 3rd phase, in which she'll fly far away and release multiple purple laser beams. The beams will target the players, forcing them to move continuously in order to avoid damage. Each player will only see the laser beams targeted them, so they don't have to dodge laser beams targeting other players. *Certain platforms will break after standing on it for a long duration. Will reappear a few seconds after breaking. Phase 3 (Hard mode only) In this phase, the background turns red and Lucid comes to the center of the map. Lucid does not attack nor summon anything during this phase, however there's an AoE based attack that damages you every second, which can be prevented by Party Buffs like Bishop's Prayer skill. In order for players to defeat her, players must defeat her 10 times within 45 seconds. She is assumed to have 7,000,000,000,000 health per phase, which means players must do about 70,000,000,000,000 damage to her in 45 seconds. There is also no pattern to increase the amount of time given, but she has a certain amount of time of invulerability before her last health bar. If players are not able to defeat her 10 times, then the quest is counted as a failure no matter the death count. Monster Normal |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} Hard |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} Quest Category:Black Mage Commanders Category:Major Bosses